pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Three Little Pigs
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring three Piglets and Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 19, 2016 April 30, 2016 October 24, 2016 October 26, 2016 November 13, 2016 | writer = Alex Ganetakos | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Dragon" | next = "Pups Save a Stinky Flower"}} "Pups Save Three Little Pigs" is the second segment of the 9th episode in Season 3 of PAW Patrol. The pups build a house for three little piglets. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Farmer Yumi *Emma and Corny *Piglets *Bettina *Chompy the Beaver At Farmer Yumi's, Ryder and the pups are busy helping to build a new home for the three new piglets of Emma and Corny due to how the pigpen is already full as it is with the two big parents. Soon, the piglets' new straw house is completed, but unknown to Ryder or the pups, while they are dealing with Rocky getting covered in mud and needing a bath, the piglets are able to sneak into the back of Rocky's truck unnoticed. Back at the Lookout, Ryder reads the classic story of The Three Little Pigs to the pups, who soon fall asleep by the time Ryder finishes the story, except Rocky, and tells them to go to bed. The next morning, Rocky awakens to find the stowaway piglets sleeping with him in his pup house, and calls Ryder about it, who was having breakfast on the Lookout balcony. During the call, Farmer Yumi calls to reveal that the piglets' straw house is destroyed, and she suspects a wolf is behind it as she heard howling last night. Ryder lets her know that the piglets are safe at the Lookout with him and the pups, easing her worry, and then assures her they will find out what happened to the piglets' house and summons the pups. The piglets join the pups for the trip up to the top of the Lookout and to join Ryder for their briefing. Taking Chase and Rocky with him back to Farmer Yumi's, it is not long before Ryder discovers that the straw house was eaten by Bettina as the tracks leading away from it were hers, and she must have had quite the appetite for all that straw. Despite the loss of the straw house, Rocky gets right to work building a new one out of sticks that he and the piglets collected. However, that night, the wind picks up again, and there is another sound of a wolf's howl, and come morning, Rocky finds the piglets sleeping with him again. Upon returning to Yumi's to discover the stick house wrecked as well, Ryder soon discovers that it was Chompy the Beaver's doing as he was building a new dam for him and his family. Taking no chances this time, Ryder has Rubble come to Yumi's to assist, and this time, the new house for the piglets is made out of sturdy bricks and concrete. Even better, when the wind picks up again, causing the wolf's howl to be heard again, it turns out to be the bucket from Yumi's well as when it was at an angle, the wind blew across the top of it, creating the wolf's howl all along. Soon enough, the pups enjoy some time with the piglets, but when they try to chase down one that did not go into their new home, the pups end up covered with mud, much to everyone's amusement at how Chase, Rubble, and Rocky all need a bath now. *Use his tools to build a house of twigs for the piglets. *Use his spy gear to follow the tracks of what brought down the house of the piglets. *Use his shovel to build a house of bricks for the piglets. *Help Rubble to build the house of bricks. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Journée de l'amitié DVD.jpg|link=La Journée de l'amitié|''La Journée de l'amitié'' PAW Patrol The Stinky Flower & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Stinky Flower|''The Stinky Flower'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save Three Little Pigs' Pages Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Farmer Yumi calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Alex Ganetakos (S3) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S3) Category:2016 Episodes